Neighborhood Watch
by DMBfan
Summary: The Bakers thought they had the perfect new life. They were living in a small town near family. But there's a dark world under the surface of the town. What do you do when the people sworn to protect you, sworn to upload the law, are your worst nightmare


NEIGHBORHOOD WATCH

This is a new suspense written by csiguy and myself. We're trying to do something that involves all the Bakers being at risk at once. Sorry for the slow intro. We just want to establish the story and setting. Next chapter will be more exciting and update you on what the kids have been up to. Please review. We really want this one to be good.

_**Disclaimer: We own nothing.**_

NEIGHBORHOOD WATCH

Chapter 1

"Tom, I think you missed our street." Tom Baker shot an annoyed glance over at his wife.

"That was not our street," he argued. "We haven't passed the third light."

"I think we did, Dad," added Charlie Baker from the back of the van.

"Charlie's right."

"You weren't paying attention." Tom groaned and pulled into a gas station. Kate snickered as he shut the car off.

"I'm going inside to ask for directions. Nobody move," ordered Tom. Kate fought back laughter and nodded as Tom got out. There were some snickers from the back.

"Ok, guys stop. We had our fun, Stop laughing at Dad," scolded Kate.

"It's hard not to, Mom," replied Jake.

"Yeah. Dad's always funny when he admits he's wrong. He gets angry," added Henry.

"And throws a fit," finished Mark.

"OK, boys stop it," snapped Kate, smiling at the same time. That was true. Tom hated to admit he was wrong.

"Should we call Uncle Frank?" asked Kim as she leaned forward to talk to her mother.

"We should but dad would never ask for help from his brothers. It would hurt his pride," explained Kate with a laugh. The Bakers were moving again to a small town right outside of Philadelphia. The town of Ridgeway had a population of just under two hundred. Everyone knew everyone. Tom had been given a job offer at a local college who needed serious help with football. Tom's brother, Frank and Nick, had gotten him a place in their neighborhood. That had been two months ago. Now here they were in a small gas station in Ridgeway. The kids were actually really excited to live in Ridgeway. A lot of the Baker cousins lived in Philadelphia and the favorite of the cousins, Ethan, lived on their street in Ridgeway. Life was looking good.

Everyone looked to the right as someone honked. Nick Baker was pulling up in his car with his son Ethan in the passenger seat. Kate waved to him and got out of the car. Nick was like a brother to her too.

"Hey, Kate," greeted Nick as he got out of his car. He came over and gave Kate a hug. Ethan walked up next to him.

"How did you know we were here?" asked Kate.

"Ethan saw you drive past," replied Nick. Ethan smiled.

"I figured Uncle Tom was lost," exclaimed Ethan with a laugh. Kate chuckled.

"You guessed right," she replied. Tom came out of the gas station and waved at Nick. He had probably been inside swallowing his pride.

"Hey, Tom," greeted Nick as Tom walked up.

"Nicky, good to see you," replied Tom, giving Nick a hug.

"I came to lead you home," explained Nick as Ethan put a hand over his mouth to stifle a laugh.

"Sounds good. We'll be right behind you," assured Tom. Nick and Ethan returned to their car, Ethan waving at his cousins as he passed the Baker van. Tom and Kate got back in, Tom grumbling the whole time. The van was silent as Tom tapped the wheel.

"I was wrong. I admit it," exclaimed Tom. The van burst out into laughter. Tom groaned and followed Nick to their new house.

…………..

Frank Baker was working on the roof of the new house when Tom and Nick pulled into the driveway. Frank was one year younger then Tom and the family favorite. He owned an Italian bistro in Ridgeway.

"Yo, Tommy," greeted Frank as he climbed down from the roof. The Bakers were unloading the car, Ethan helping when he could.

"Hey, Frankie," greeted Tom as he and Frank hugged. They had been inseparable growing up. Then Frank went off to war.

"Is something wrong with the roof?" asked Tom. Frank scoffed.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it," assured Frank. "Hey, Kate." He kissed Kate on the cheek.

"It's a beautiful house, Frank," commented Kate.

"Thank you. I knew you guys would like it," replied Frank. Tom smiled.

"Hey, Nicky. This your family?" asked a voice from the driveway. Everyone turned around to see two cops walking up the driveway. One had slicked back blond hair and a clean shaven face while the other had greasy long brown hair and a large mustache.

"Yeah, Derek. This is my brother Tom and his family," replied Nick. The blonde man stuck his hand out. Tom shook it.

"Derek Ryder. This is my partner Gary Doyle. We work with Nick down at the station," introduced the blonde man. Tom nodded.

"Tom Baker. This is my wife Kate," replied Tom. Ryder shook Kate's hand.

"Nice to meet you," exclaimed Ryder.

"Derek and Gary live right down the street. In fact most of the town cops live on or near this block," explained Nick. "Including me."

"So I take it this is a safe neighborhood?" asked Kate. Ryder smiled slightly.

"The safest," he assured. Ryder approached the house and looked over it.

"I can't believe you finally sold this place, Frank," exclaimed Ryder. Frank shrugged.

"It was nothing," replied Frank. Ryder shrugged.

"Well we better get going. It was nice meeting you both," exclaimed Ryder, He and Doyle said goodbye and returned to their car. Doyle looked over at Ryder as they drove away.

"What do you think, Dere?" asked Doyle. Ryder smiled.

"They're perfect. They're exactly what we've been waiting for."


End file.
